


Spoons

by shadowolfhunter



Category: Grimm (TV)
Genre: M/M, Rain, Snuggling, Spoons, grumpy biest, more rain
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-11-01
Updated: 2017-11-01
Packaged: 2019-01-27 21:49:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 779
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12591264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shadowolfhunter/pseuds/shadowolfhunter
Summary: Who is the little spoon?





	Spoons

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RosaMcCoy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosaMcCoy/gifts).



> Rosa McCoy wondered who is the little spoon.... I went there...
> 
> More very fluffy fluff.... encased in rain, because I am an October girl and was likely born in a rainstorm....
> 
> (My excuse and I am sticking to it).

Nick was home first, as he knew he would be. Quickly he stripped out of his wet and dirty clothes, jump in the shower and have dinner on the go before Sean even set foot through the front door.

He loved Portland, its beauty, and its fairly capricious weather. But sometimes, he could do with arriving home dry and clean. Just for a change.

 

The engine snatched for the second time and Sean frowned, the Tahoe had only been serviced the week before, so this definitely should not be happening. He nursed the vehicle to the side of the road, as a red warning light came on the dash, and the engine spluttered and died. As luck would have it he was on a fairly deserted road.

Sean popped the hood and got out of the car. The rain which had been persistent all day was getting heavier, as he peered under the hood. All the usual suspects seemed fine when Sean tested them, until he finally had to admit defeat and call his service.

He fumbled cold fingers into his pocket and drew out his phone, which slipped from his grasp and crashed down onto the stony hard shoulder. Sean felt, rather than heard, the crack as the screen shattered. Heart sinking, he bent down to retrieve it, the screen was smashed, and the phone was dark. He pressed a few buttons, more in hope than anything, but the screen remained dark.

He knew exactly where he was, about two miles from home. Dammit. He sighed, returned to the car, taking his briefcase and stashing it in the trunk, he locked the car, and turning his raincoat collar up to the rain, began the irritating trudge back to the house, where he could call his service in comfort.

 

Nick stirred the soup, mushroom, and not of his making. The pasta bake was in the oven, dessert was cold, fruit, biscuits and cheese. He glanced up at the clock, Sean was overdue, but that wasn’t that much of a surprise, his meetings often ran long. Nick reduced the heat under the soup, leaving it just warm enough, and turned down the oven.

 

Sean stuck his cold hands in his pockets, and picked up his pace a little, just as the rain literally redoubled its efforts. “Really?” Sean cast an irritated eye skywards. To no avail. He was completely soaked through in seconds, his raincoat was more shower proof than rain proof, and his Italian suit was drenched. His socks squelching in his soaked hand-made leather brogues rounded off the whole experience just nicely. As he turned into his road, he was beginning to shiver, and reaching his front door, he put his key in the lock just as a volcanic sneeze erupted.

He swayed. Taking a moment to recover his equilibrium.

Nick heard the sound of the key in the lock, followed by a gigantic sneeze, then his eyes widened as his beloved stepped through the door.

“What happened to you?”

Sean’s self-control had been sorely tested, but Nick’s question was shot through with concern, and Sean realised that he was cold and very tired all of a sudden. “Car broke down.” He said, not as snappily as he might have.

Nick was already reaching for his phone, “where?” he asked as he was dialling for their service. Sean explained as he was stripping his soaked and ruined clothing off and heading for the shower.

 

Nick approached the bed with caution, zauberbiester could be grumpy if woken, and Nick didn’t want a grumpy ‘biest, although he accepted he was likely to get one. Their service had retrieved the Tahoe, their verdict, a small piece of plastic with two wires hanging out of it, costing a total of 86 cents had caused the breakdown, and his ‘biest’s two mile hike in the rain.

The mound in the middle of the bed was still quivering slightly, which suggested to Nick that despite the tray of hot food, his ‘biest was still cold, even after the hot shower.

Quickly, Nick stripped, quietly wriggling into his sleep pants, he stealthily lifted a corner of the quilt and slid under.

In the normal course of events, what with the six inch height difference, Nick would be the little spoon, but extreme cold and grumpiness called for some unusual measures. He rubbed his hand over the broad back, snuggling a little closer as Sean relaxed in his arms, the tenor of the wheezing changed key a little as his biest began to purr.

Nick smiled. Then winced a little as a pair of cold feet reached back and wrapped themselves around his ankles seeking warmth.


End file.
